Chica 2D de Ensueño
by Virgrin
Summary: Bella hace un interesante descubrimiento en la habitación de Jacob. Traducción.


¡¡Buenoo!! Volví a la carga con mis miles de traducciones. No voy a parar hasta que Jacob y Bella tengan 10 págs como mínimo JAJA. Esto lo escribió **the-angry-pixie** que es una capa escribiendo. Bueno, no sé, lean la historia y díganme que tal sí?

* * *

Me senté de repente. Qué sueño tan extraño. Lleno de colores chocantes y de la sensación que tienes cuando te caes.

Miré alrededor. La luz filtrada fluía por una ventana en un cuarto que no me resultaba familiar. Mi mente comenzó a llenarse de pánico.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Entonces oí a alguien silbando alegremente no demasiado lejos afuera de la puerta. Enseguida me relajé. Nadie en el planeta silbaba estos días. Excepto Jacob. Él debía haberme traído aquí.

Era raro que no hubiera reconocido su cuarto de inmediato. Había estado aquí algunas veces antes, pero nunca me había fijado en realidad.

Era bastante estrecho y desordenado. Un típico cuarto de chicos. Coches contra la pared, ropa salida de los cajones a un costado, una chica semi desnuda colgando de la parte de atrás de la puerta.

Espera. ¿Qué?

Se me cayó la boca mientras saltaba automáticamente de la cama. Tropezando a la puerta, aparté la toalla que estaba tirada ahí por casualidad para que no tapara el póster.

La rubia pulposa me sonrió provocativamente. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero (y no mucho más) y montaba una motocicleta de aspecto muy varonil.

Di un paso atrás, haciendo una mueca.

¿Por qué me sorprendía? ¿No era "normal" que los chicos de dieciséis años tuvieran estos pósters? ¿Por qué pensé que Jacob sería diferente?

**Porque Jacob es Jacob. **

Nunca había pensado realmente en él como uno de _esos_. ¡No se suponía que fantaseara con chicas! ¡Sobre todo chicas horriblemente perfectas, hermosas, imposibles de alcanzar, que conducían motocicletas!

Por el más mínimo momento, me imaginé toda ataviada de cuero, posando provocativamente sobre un modelo de una máquina de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

El pensamiento trajo simultáneamente un rubor a mi cara y un extraño y suave sentimiento a mi estómago. Lo sacudí fuera de mi mente en seguida.

De pronto, pude oír pasos pesados acercándose desde el pasillo. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, con miedo a que me pillara. Mis rodillas golpearon el final de la cama e hice "plaf" hacia abajo en una posición sentada mientras Jake entraba al cuarto.

"Creí escucharte moverte por aquí. Mira, te hice el desayuno en la cama. Bueno... el equivalente de la tarde, como sea."

Era como si no pudiera encontrar mi voz. Podía sentir la sangre precipitándose por los capilares de mis mejillas. Intenté con mucha fuerza concentrarme en su rostro y no dejar que mis ojos vagaran por el póster aún atrevidamente visible detrás de él.

Él frunció el entrecejo ante mi silencio. "Disculpa que no pude pasar tiempo contigo esta mañana. Sam nos tiene trabajando horas extra con esa pelirroja. Aunque en realidad creo que está bien que la pases aquí donde estás a salvo."

Sólo asentí con la cabeza en silencio, ya que no confiaba en mi boca.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar sin camisa? Es casi demasiado fácil imaginarlo acercándose a esa chica y haciéndole las peores cosas encima de esa estúpida moto.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

Al instante dejé caer la mirada a mis rodillas. "No Jake. Estoy bien," fue mi respuesta murmurada.

"¿En serio? Estás rara... Bueno... más rara que de costumbre. Y tienes la cara roja como una remolacha."

Miré hacia arriba y agarré el plato de tostadas con espagueti que me ofrecía.

"Estoy bien. Es—no es nada…" no pude evitarlo. Mis ojos vacilaron sobre su hombro. Él lo notó, por supuesto, y miró detrás de él.

Su rostro se volvió lentamente hacia mí y su ceja se levantó. Notó mi expresión avergonzada y culpable. Sólo me quedé ahí sentada siendo la idiota del pueblo (o tal vez "pervertida" sería más apropiado).

¿Ay, cómo lograría olvidar este horror?

Estoy segura que _trató_ de reprimir la risa, pero una disimulada se le escapó a pesar de todo.

"¿Te gusta eso?" –sonrió él. "Regalo de Quil para mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Harley Davidson. No se puede contra un clásico."

No pudo contenerse más. Rompió a reír y de pronto me sentí muy estúpida, aunque no podía decir por qué.

"Ahh, Bella" dijo frotándome la cabeza cariñosamente y yéndose de su cuarto aún sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

Se estaban burlando de mí. Tanto él como esa plástica Chica de Ensueño en 2-D con la que me había dejado a solas.

Tuve un repentino impulso de arrojarle a ella los espaguetis.

* * *

Lo amé, ustedes?? Bueno, ya saben. Dejen miles de reviews. Los quiero!! =D

Por cierto,

si leen Jake/Bella y saben inglés (esto va sobretodo para malakiv jeje), les recomiendo que lean ESTA HISTORIA, es mi favorita del momento:

**"If you twist and turn away" by blueandblack**


End file.
